


Party Of Misunderstandings

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky didn't want to break up the party just because he was having a little trouble dealing with Tony's rejection, but he was having a little trouble adjusting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Party Of Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> For StarkBucks Bingo: N2-Dungeons & Dragons

**DND Party**

_From Bucky:_ Hey guys I don't think I'll be able to make the session this week.

 _From Natasha:_ BULLSHIT

 _From Clint:_ Nooooooooooooooooooo

 _From Tony:_ That sucks. Something come up?

 _From Peter:_ It's just as well, I've got a final I need to study for.

 _From Clint:_ Peter you are too goddamn young. We're playing with a child.

 _From Bucky:_ I'm just not feeling it tbh. I've got a shit ton of stuff to do around the apartment (dishes, laundry, cleaning, organizing, etc.)

 _From Tony:_ I gotcha. It's fine, I could use some more time to put the next session together since I never know where the hell you assholes are going to go.

Bucky snorted and turned his phone face down on the table. He'd catch up on what everyone was saying later, but for now, he needed to get ready for work. It's not that he didn't want to make the session-- because he definitely could make it if he _wanted_ to-- but he was feeling pretty damn embarrassed and wanted some time to feel more like a normal human being. And it didn't hurt that everything he listed did need to get done. He'd asked Tony out, and Tony had said no. It's not like Tony _had_ to date him or they couldn't be friends, but he'd thought that there was something there. He hadn't really considered that Tony would say no because they'd been flirting back and forth for so long that it started to feel like dancing around each other. 

Whatever. What's done is done, and people felt what they felt. Bucky just needed a little time to get his head together, and then he'd be fine. Plus he really did need to clean this place. He was pretty sure a couple of those dishes had been sitting on the counter for a month. 

* * *

**DND Party**

_From Tony:_ Everyone good to show up for the session tomorrow?

 _From Natasha:_ Yes

 _From Peter:_ Yeah

 _From Clint:_ Helllll yeah

 _From Bucky:_ Yeah

 _From Tony:_ Awesome. Try to show up at 9 so we can get the session started by 10 (or 11 if Clint is going to be hungover from tonight -.-) 

_From Clint:_ Dude that happened ONCE

 _From Tony:_ It was one time too many. How could you do this to your family?

 _From Peter:_ I did not carry your ass through the dungeon last time to have to deal with this from you tomorrow

 _From Natasha:_ Lolllll

 _From Clint:_ GASP THE CHILD IS USING SUCH HARSH LANGUAGE. MOOOOOM

 _From Bucky:_ Who's mom in this scenario? 

_From Tony:_ You

 _From Natasha:_ You

 _From Clint:_ If you have to ask...

 _From Peter:_ Lmao

 _From Bucky:_ As the mom, I don't give a shit. Now get a good night's sleep so we can kick the rebels asses tomorrow.

 _From Natasha:_ I still think we should try to talk to the local leader instead of killing all of them.

 _From Tony:_ NO

 _From Tony:_ No dnd talk until tomorrow. You can wait. 

_From Clint:_ Aaaaand there's dad. Looking forward to the family reunion tomorrow <3

* * *

"Alright, we're pausing there. Fifteen minute break," Tony said. "Refill water, use the bathroom, grab a snack. Whatever it is you barbarians do when you're not smashing in heads." 

Everyone got up to do just that, but Bucky stayed seated. He'd wait until everyone else had used the bathroom to go, and he wasn't feeling very hungry. He still had plenty of water, but maybe he'd grab a soda when they all settled back in. 

"Hey," Tony said quietly. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yeah?" 

"It's just- you've been kind of quiet. You barely protested when Peter's rogue stole the map." 

Bucky shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm sure me and my god will be talking about it sometime soon." 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah." He just felt a little weird. He was cutting back on all the flirty shit he said to Tony, which was leaving him with a lot more silence than he usually had. He didn't really want to talk about it, but if Tony was worrying about him, that meant he had to 'fess up. "I'm just- trying not to make you uncomfortable, you know?" 

Tony frowned. Not like he thought Bucky was being unreasonable and not like he hadn't considered that before. More like he was frowning because he had no idea what the hell Bucky was talking about. "Why would you be making me uncomfortable? Do I strike you as a very offensive person?" 

"Well no, but with the, y'know, flirting and everything, I thought I'd cut back a little." 

"Why would you cut back? I like the flirting." 

Now Bucky was frowning too. "If you like the flirting, then why did you say no when I asked you out?" 

"I said no when you what now?" 

"I... asked you out?" 

"You most certainly did not," Tony declared, eyes wide. "I think I would remember something like that." 

"Tony, like two weeks ago I came up to you and asked if you wanted to go to that convention-" 

"Go to the convention being run by _Hammer Tech_. That was not me saying no to a date that I didn't know was a date, that was me holding to the principles of never gracing a fucking _Hammer_ run convention with my presence. 

Bucky blinked, then felt heat rise in his cheeks. "Oh." 

"Now if you would like to go on a date with me somewhere that wouldn't be a disgrace to all things engineering, I would love to go with you. And a convention like that normally would've been a good idea, but oh my god, you have no idea what Hammer's like. Why don't we do something safer like dinner?" 

"Don't we normally do dinner?" Clint asked, clearly only having heard the last bit. 

"Excuse you, this is a private conversation, and a private dinner invitation." Tony waved a hand carelessly at him in the hopes that he'd leave. They had a whole bunch of assholes for friends though, so Clint sat down and propped his head up with one hand on his chin as he rested his elbow on the table to watch them instead of grabbing a granola bar or something. 

"Um. Yeah," Bucky said, more shy than he'd meant for it to come out. "Dinner sounds good." 

"Aww am I witnessing you two finally getting together?" 

"Fuck off, Barton. I can make that cleric you're so fond of disappear and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." 

"Tony, how could you! You know I'm planning on marrying her." 

Tony turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Try me." 

Clint got a wounded look on his face and hugged his water bottle to his chest defensively before getting up and shuffling towards the kitchen. 

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Bucky with a smile. "So that was a yes?" 

"Yeah. I just spent the last week and a half convincing myself that we were only ever going to be friends though, so this'll take some getting used to." 


End file.
